english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Ross
Neilson "Neil" Ross (born December 31, 1944) is an American voice actor and announcer, born in London, England and now resident and citizen of the United States. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1992) - Cap'n O.G. Readmore (ep58+) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1989) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Courtier (ep11), Herald (ep11), King Canute II (ep11), Laughing Man#1 (ep11) *Animaniacs (1993-1994) - Announcer (ep27), Crook (ep61) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Auctioneer (ep15), Chairman (ep56), Dealer (ep72), Doctor (ep5), Jake (ep47), Ratso (ep64), Soldier (ep16) *Ben 10 (2007) - Guard#2 (ep44), Radio Chatter#1 (ep44), Wainwright (ep44) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Hacka Lougie (ep4), Plutarkian (ep1) *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Radio Announcer (ep3), Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Ace McCloud *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Constable Hu *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Kid (ep4), Mayor (ep4), TV Anchor (ep4) *Fender Bender 500 (1990) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995) - Board Member (ep6) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Camper (ep3), Ranger (ep3) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2007) - Ding-A-Ling, Dr. Benton Quest, Narrator (ep29), Parrot (ep13), Rehnquist (ep29), Vulturo, Additional Voices *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1994-1996) - Anchorman, Blizzard (ep14), Fin Fang Foom, Tony's Father (ep11), Yinsen *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Shang Tsung *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Barber (ep30), Mog, Monitor Voice (ep1), Mustache Man (ep12), Redneck, Special Agent#1 (ep30) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cop#1 (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Marvin the Martian (ep65), TV Announcer (ep65) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1992-1994) - Announcer (ep62), Columist (ep62), Dr. Ventnor (ep48), F. Lee Barnum (ep61), Fisherman (ep62), Johnny (ep60), Judge (ep61), Mr. Pamby (ep47), Narrator (ep60), President (ep48), Press (ep61), Radio Psychiatrist (ep25), Reporter (ep47), Scientist#1 (ep25), Western Union Man (ep25) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Mac Mange *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1995) - Norman Osborn/'Green Goblin', Guard#2 (ep4), Masked Leader#3 (ep3) *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Captain (ep17), Male Anchor (ep7) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Announcer (ep30) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Crossfire (ep31), Security Guard (ep31), Thug 1 (ep31) *The Batman (2004) - Sprang (ep6) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Henshaw (ep17) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996) - Ned (ep11) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Pilot (ep23) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Keith, Pidge *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - King Albion (ep12), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Buzzer, Hector Ramirez, Monkeywrench, Shipwreck *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Charles, Wally Stegman *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Charles, Wally Stegman/Professor Wally *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Mayor Corey, Museum Announcer, Perkins *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Buck, Sergio, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - King Midas *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Director, Dr. Professor 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Schliemann 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Generic Pansy *An American Tail (1986) - Honest John *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Elder#3 *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Charles, Wally Stegman *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#1, Wasp#5 *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Scrawny *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - The Cyclops *Thumbelina (1994) - Mr. Fox, Mr. Bear 'Shorts' *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *The Little Engine That Could (1991) - Doc, Handy Pandy, Tower 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Grandfather *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Constable Hu *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner' Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oompa Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Explorer 1: Beginning of the Space Age (2007) - Narrator *The Quest for Nutrition (2004) - Narrator 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Additional Voices *Explorers (1985) - Special Vocal Effects *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) - Announcer *Son of the Mask (2005) - Deep Alvey Voice *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) - Dollmaker, Malek, Ottmar *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty (2003) - Announcer, Narrator *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - B-17 Pilot, US Narrator, Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Sergeant Thomas Kelly, Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Executive Council, Unit Response Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Strogg Nexus, Additional Voices *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Perfume Spritzer, Pirate 4 *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Dr. Edwin Lindsey *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Eldoth Kron *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Archon, Spirit Knight, Wizard *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Rahab *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Narrator *Mass Effect (2007) - Codex Narrator *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Codex Narrator *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Erasmus, Ivan *Rage (2011) - Jackle Weeks *Revenant (1999) - Sardok, Townsmen, Verhoevan *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Carlyle *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Moneybags, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Bentley, Moneybags, Additional Voices *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Han Solo, Ruulian Computer Worker, TR-SD Driver *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Wingmate 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Ahlan Matale *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - Han Solo, Imperial Command Center Communications Officer, Stormtrooper *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (1998) - General Carlist Rieekan, Han Solo *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Rescue 3, Trade Federation Officer, Wingman 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Duke Moris Thul *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Admiral Nammo, Concourse P.A. Announcer, Imperial Officer 3, Rebel Pilot 4 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Cmder, Rebel Pilot 1 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power (1997) - Avenger 1, Imperial Fleet Commander, Stormtrooper Leader *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Sir Leigh Teabing *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Diaz, High Priest C, Tirion *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Argo *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - SEAL *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Colonel Yevgeny Borisovich Volgin *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Guildenstern Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (142) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2013. Category:American Voice Actors